26 Words To Describe Her
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Keith didn't know what was the deal whenever he saw Kate. Palms sweaty, his mind is out of control, doesn't know what to say. What the heck is this feeling? He gets bored and plays a little game. The alphabet. A pointless child's game. What's that feeling that's bothering him so much? Read and find out! Pointless one shot and full of fluffiness!


**Rachel- Welcome to a fluffy, pointless one shot about none other than Kate and Keith!**

**Yay!**

* * *

Keith just watched her from a view. Her laugh. Her smile. It always drives him insane. What is up with that? Sure, they're friends. Best friends to be exact. Aren't you suppose to feel that way? He doesn't feel that way about Rhythmi, Isaac, or Ponte. Whenever he sees her, his palms go sweaty, he doesn't know what to say but instead comes out something way random that leaves her puzzled, his mind goes crazy. What the heck is this feeling? He frowned at the thought.

"This is pointless." He muttered, burying his face into his hands. Has he gone mental or something? Should he see a doctor? No.

"What's the feeling then?" He groaned, trying to figure out the answer to his question. Feelings? Nah. Kate's is his best friend. Only feelings are competitive, fun, and acting like a complete weirdo. Wait... are those feelings? Gah! His mind has gone blank. He's becoming stupider than usual! He took a peak through his fingers and saw Kate talking to Rhythmi. Damn, her smile. What are they talking about? He's part of the group, so he should have access on listening to the conversation. Nah. Too lazy to get up from his spot. Besides, this couch was really fluffy and soft.

"Hey, Keith!"

Keith removed his hand from his face. It was Rhythmi. Of course.

"Why are you just sitting here like an idiot?" Rhythmi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I want to?" Keith simply answered, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Me, Kate, and Isaac are heading off to Pueltown soon. You want to join along with us?" Rhythmi asked. He didn't feel like it. Not in the mood. But he heard the name 'Kate' in the two sentences. Maybe...

"Fine." Keith grumbled.

Okay! I'll go tell the others." Rhythmi walked away, going up the escalator that led to the second floor.

"Okay, seriously. What is up with me?" Keith thought. This isn't like him today. Okay then, list 26 words in a sentence in alphabetical order that describes her. That should get that off his mind. It confused him that the main topic was describing Kate.

A... Amazing at being a great friend and a great ranger. But of course, not better than him. ... Okay maybe a little.

B... Beautiful. Her silky brunette hair whenever she took off her ties flowed so smoothly down her shoulders.

C... Creative. She loves cooking and loves to participate in projects that she loves to drag Keith into.

D... Dreamer. She loves to dream.

E... Um... what is there for E? Erisistable! No wait... that starts with an I. And look, even his thoughts spelled it wrong. Damn. Okay... Enchanting? She looks pretty with her enchantment dress. Sparkly blue under the sun.

F? Erm... Food! She loves to have eating contests with him, especially when it's pancake Monday.

G. Graceful. Whenever she hums or lightly dances, it gives Keith's the shivers. In a good way.

H. Handy. Whenever Keith is in trouble *pffth... that hardly even happens* she's always there to help.

I. Irresistible. There, he spelled it right! Yeah, no matter what, he finds himself right where Kate is.

J. Joking around. Hey wait! That's what he does, not her! Okay, she's the second best clown around here. Or is it Crawford? Ugh, next!

K. Kate. Well, duh that's her name. Although her full name is Kaitlyn.

L. Loves plushies. She has a whole collection of them. If she wants another one, Keith winds up buying it for her for some reason without her asking.

M. She's mature. Sometimes.

N. Nice. She's really kind and generous to everyone around her. Besides the bad guys.

O. Optimistic. Wait, what does that mean? Forget it. Oh, outstanding!

P. Perfect. Well she isn't totally perfect, but is perfect to Keith. Why is he saying this about her?

Q. Quick thinker. Not as fast as Isaac, but still a quick thinker.

R. Ready for almost anything that comes in her way.

S. Smart. And she's really special.

T. A really ticklish person. Perfect when you want to stop her from taking away your teddy bear. What? It's manly.

U. A person that can really understand you. But if it's romance, she's completely clueless.

V. She's a valuable person to Keith. What would he do without her? Probably torture Rhythmi. But then again, Isaac is there.

W. A wonderful person to be around.

X. Xenophile. Loves meeting new people from around the world, including from Fiore, Kanto, Oblivia, Hoenn.

Y. Yellow is her favorite color. No no no wait! It's blue. But yellow is her third favorite color!

Z. Zealous. She's really hyper and has a lot of interests that he likes.

Done. So, why did this game pop up into his head? Is it... could he like Kate? No! No possible way!

... But it was the truth. He loves being around her and always cherishes every moment of it. Does he love her? Or just like like her? Hmm... so that was the word that was bothering him the most! Love. He loves Kate? Hmm. He can live with that. Or not, since it'll bug him to death. It's okay, though. No one has to know. He'll tell her later when he's ready.

"Keith!" The sound of Kate's voice was like a beautiful melody flowing through his ears.

"Ready to go to Pueltown?" She smiled, holding out her hand for him to take.

"I was always ready." Keith grinned, taking her hand. She pulled him up, but it took all her strength to pull him up cause he was a tall and muscular man. He can hold the feeling in, can't he?

"So where do you want to shop?" Kate asked, walking out the door along with Keith.

Keith shrugged. "Where ever you want to go is fine with me." They joined up with Rhythmi, Isaac, and Ponte was here too. Surprise guest huh? Will he be able to hold this thought of telling Kate that he loves her?

"Come on, Keith! Lets go!" Kate giggled taking his arm and dragging him to the others.

No... he won't. But, he can hold it in for a little. A _little_. He grinned at the thought, walking side by side with Kate, the girl he loves. Maybe, if he confesses, things won't be bad at all. As long as he has Kate by his side, he's complete.

* * *

**Rachel- Okay, this was a pointless one shot xD But I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and see ya later! *goes back to working on the chapter for Things I'll Never Say* OH MAH GAWD! IT'S 11 P.M! Blah... I'll finish the chapter tomorrow xD Bye everyone!**


End file.
